Ayaka the Colorful flower
by emi00
Summary: Waking up in the middle of jungle on a dawn island , found by three brothers. What if you forgot everything , even your own name. What if you were given a family , let's follow Ayaka's story with ace to the Whitebeard pirates. Pairing MarcoxOcxThatch , Rating will be T at the beginning but will chance M
1. Chapter 1

**Sore wa anatadesu**

Everywhere was dark , i didn't felt anything. It felt like i was floating on a water but not getting wet , it was so peaceful.

Then blackness disapheared , i felt pain in my left leg. Pain in my arms , pain in my lungs , pain in my stomach. Pain everywhere , it was so painful that i let out cry. I tried to move my arms and legs , i yelled from the pain. I felt someone try to hold me on my place , i opened my eyes.

Everything was fuzzy , there was two big black bots i guess they were hair. Then there was one blonde bot , my eye sight was coming back. Those two blakc big bots were two child's , other one was older than other.

Older one got freckles on his face and the younger one got a big strawhat on his head , the blond bot looked same age as the freckle face and he had large black top hat with googles in it. His hair was short and curly.

One thing i knew...

I haven't never seen them in my life , they were total strangers.

I tryed to sit up again , i felt hot pain in my hands and bite down a yell from pain.

" Oi don't sit up or even move , you're badly hurt baka ! " I heard the freckled face say.

I nodded and tried to think , what could have done the pain. Finally i getted something , i didn't remember anything. No name , No surname , No peoples who i knew , Nothing just emptines in my head. Just like before i woke up , i'm all alone ...

" Oi don't worry , we are gonna help you " Said the blond one , i saw other two nod for aprov

" Who are you ? " I heard the youngest one ask.

" I don't know .. " I said with raspy voice , it sounded like i haven't drinked anything for a month or more.

Boys looked each others and then nodded , the freckles face took my hands and pulled me up on his back , i whimpered and saw him look at me and then move more gently.

As i finally was on his back i felt warm and little pain , i looked around me as i breathed hard. Everywhere was green . I guessed we were on a jungle or a forest , i looked forward to see two other boys standing and looking at me in concer. I nodded to them and tried to smile but i guess it didn't look like one.

" Let's go you guys " I heard freckles face say.

" Yeah " The blond one and the strawhat boy say.

" Where are we going " I asked quietly

All three of them looked at me and smiled brightly **( Freckless one too but i didn't see it )** , i felt something warm in my heart.

" We are gonna take you to doctor " They all said together

I smiled to them and nodded , then small black bots apheared on my vision and i started to lose conscious. I smiled one last time and them i let the darkness over power me...

**Ace's pov.**

The girl which we found in the middle of the jungle was bloody and looked like she had a broked leg and maybe couple of ribs , Girl had a white hair and one shirt which reached above her knees it was suposed to be white but it was dirty and bloody.

We has to take girl out of the jungle quickly as bossible before the animals smell the blood , the girl woke up and tried to move but she screamed loudly and painfully. I felt something in my heart freeze and i wanted to help her , she looked like so much in pain. I went next to her with Sabo who was looking over her wounds.

Luffy came next to me looking little frightened , i patted his head so the strawhat covered his eyes. He pulled it back up and looked me pouting. I smirked at him , Luffy looked calmer now. The girl opened her eyes , she had blue eyes and somekind of kanji in her eyes. She looked scared.

**Little time skip.**

We were walking towards Dadan's house , hoping to get treatment to her by someone , we reache finally the Dadan's gottage. Sabo quickly knocked on the door Luffy joining him. The door was opened by magra.

" Magra ! We need help , there was this kid which we found from jungle and she is severy hurt " Yelled Luffy while sabo nodded.

" I got it ! Come inside quickly so we can treat her " Magra said as we four entered the gottage.

Magra started to operate her , he asked us to wait outside the room. We were sitting on the floor while looking at the door where the little girl was treated , suddenly we heard yells of pain. Me and Sabo stood up quickly trying to enter the room , only to be stopped by Dadan herself.

" Oi you brats ! let him operate him well and don't go inside there ! " Dadan yelled at them as she threw Me and Sabo next to Luffy back to the floor.

" Oi Dadan ! She is yelling from the pain , why can't we help her ! " Luffy yelled

" Because if you go there Magra has to show you outside there and the girl might die at the time when he tried to throw you three outside ! Now go do something useful and go hunt food for all of us , i guess the girl is hungry when she wakes up " Dadan told us.

We nodded and runned to take our metal poles and run to the jungle get food for all of us , letting Magra save the girl.

**Time skip ( yeah again .. ) Ayaka's pov.**

As i woke up again , i didn't feel so much pain and i didn't woke up from dark. When i opened my eyes , i saw a wood roof and there was warm. Next to me someone had they're back turned to me , i tryed to sit up but only to hiss from the pain. Person who'se back was turned to me , had now turned back from my hiss.

" Now Now Don't sit up , your stiches might open. " Said voice of an older man

I turned to look at him , he was lot taller than me. He had Dark brown mustache and sideburns , he resembled a chicken because the wattle like thing on his chin. Well it didn't help because he had comb on his bald head.

" Who are you ? Where am i ? " I asked with my annoyign raspy voice.  
He helped me sit up only ot me hiss slightly from the pain , he handed me a cup of water which i drink. He smiled at me warmly , i didn't get any bad wipes from this guy.

" My name is Magra and you are on Dawn island. You are on a mountai we are mountai bandits but not the bad ones actually good ones. " He said smiling at me

I nodded as i gave the cup back to him , when he was going to say something. The door was kicked open by some woman who had bright orange hair and it was all buffy. She looked little scary but it didn't scare me.

" Oh the kid is up .. Good ! Now let me intreduce myself. I'm Dadan , Leader of Dadan family. Now to the matter why am i here , you must be hungry let's go eat dinner " She said while looking at me.

I nodded and stood up carefully only to notice that Magra was ready to catch me if i falled , as i was on my feets i carefully took a step. Then i noticed all bandages which i had , there was bandages on both of my legs , arms , on my stomach and chest and i felt one on my head. I started carefully to walk as i finally found the balance , after a walk we finally arrived on a bigger room which had a big table.

There was many people adults , then i noticed those three boys who saved me. The freckles one noticed me too and smikerd poking two other boys pointing to me , they all smirked and started to run towards me.

" Oi you woke up ! good to see you better now " Said the blond one

" You are sure bandaged ! are you feeling better now ? " asked the youngest one the strawhat boy  
" Good to see you up on your feets , feeling better than when we found you " Said the freckles one

I nodded to them and smiled , they smiled or should i say smirked back to me.

" I'm feeling better now , can i have your name's it would be nice to know them only not to call you freckles , blond and strawhat " I said while i smirked

" I'm Sabo , nice to meet you " Said the blonde one  
" I'm Luffy i'm gonna be them King of pirates ! " Said strawhat one  
" Shut upt luffy ! I'm Ace " Said the freckles one

I nodded and lifted my hand to them " Nice to meet you Ace, Luffy and sabo , I am ... " Then everything paused , then i remembered. My head was only full of blakcnes , no memories nothing only blacknes. I don't even remember my own name.

I saw Sabo and Ace chance looks with each others. " You don't remember , do you ? " Asked Ace carefully. I nodded and my smirk falled.

" How can't you remember your own name " Asked Luffy , i smiled at him and went down at his level. Yes i was head taller than Luffy.

" They sometimes just don't , i woke up without memory. I just remember that you three saved me and i'm very cratefull to you three form it " I said smiling while ruffling luffy's strawhat which falled on his eyes.

Luffy pouted to me but them smirked , suddenly hugging me. I walked couple of steps back wards to only look down on to luffy who had his hands many times around me, my eyes widened. Something clicked on my mind.

* _Devil fruit , fruit which grants you power ...*_

_* Gomu Gomu no mi ..*_

_* Kopi kopi no mi ... *_

i looked around me trying to find the talker , then back to Luffy who was still hugging me. I felt dizzy and falled on my knees taking luffy with me , i heard Luffy , Ace , Sabo and someone yelling my name. I falled on my knees sweating slightly , then as suddenly as it had came. It dissapheared , i looked to Luffy who was looking at me worried. Then Ace took luffy of from around me and Sabo helped me up holding me to him.

" Are you alright ? You're not hurt right " Sabo asked worried tone.

" Luffy don't jump on hurt peopol like that ! " I heard Ace yell at Luffy

I turned my look to Luffy and Ace. " It wasn't Luffy's fault , i just suddenly felt dizzy nothing bit " I said smiling and lifting my arm to shake away the sweat.

Both boys nodded and Luffy walked quickly to me looking like a kicked puppy , he had tears in his eyes but they haven't falled. I smiled at him , i went at his height and ruffled his hair again. Then he hugged me again , only now he was more careful.

" It's okay Luffy , let's go to eat " I said while hugging Luffy back.

We all sitted down around the table , there was huge pile of meat. I had big cup like thing front of me full of rice and chopstick next to it. I looked at it then to Dadan who was on my left side and Luffy on my right side. She nodded and i smiled at her.

When the eating started , it looked like a hell broke loose. All were fighting for food , well i guess people were like this here and different somewhere. I smiled and tryed to reach the meat , i was too far away. I smiled and looked around me , i saw Luffy ,Ace and Sabo fight each others for food. Then luffy pulledh is hand back and it stretched , enough to reach the meat pile and took two big meat slices from there.

I laughed and pulled my hand back just trying to mimic Luffy, only when i punched foward my hand stretched forward like Luffy's. Everybody stopped eating and stared at my hand wide eyes and mouth wide open. My eyes were wide too , i felt like i stopped breathing couple of times.

" Wha-What the hell ! " I yelled

" How did you do that ! Luffy supposed to be only one because of his Devil fruit ! " Yelled Ace

" It's impossible to be two same Devil Fruits ! " Sabo yelled

" Whaat ! How did you do thta Nee-chan i thought i was only one ! " Luffy yelled

My arm stretched back , i looked at my arm with wide eyes , then i remembered the voice in my head ..

" Kopi Kopi no mi ... " I said , then Dadan and others looked me with wider eyes again.

" Y-You have Devils Fruit too ?! " Dadan asked , i nodded frightened that they would throw me out

" Where do these kids come from ! cheeze ! " Dadan said smirking

" So cool ! Someone who too ate the bad tasting fruit ! " Luffy said hugging me

" Try it again ! try it ! " Said Sabo smilign brightly

I was shocked , i thought they wanted ot threw me out here because i had eaten that Devils Fruit.

" I'm Here again ! Dadan ! Are you you guys here ? I hope boys are ready to my Fist of Love !? "


	2. Chapter 2

I saw Luffy, Ace and Sabo freeze whatever they were doing and look towards the door behinde me. They looked scared to my eyes , i looked over Dadan and others who looked scared too. There was something scary behinde me and i didn't wanna turn look at it.

" Oh , who is this little fella " Asked sound of a man , i felt hand on my head.

I slowly turned my head towards the voice , i was ready to yell or something. When i turned my head i didn't think to find a large mand with hawai shirt and blakc panths , he actually looked nice.

" Oi jiji don't hurt nee-chan ! she is already hurt ! " i heard luffy yell as two hands crapped both of my forearms and pulled me back.

I saw two backs , one blue clothed and one orange clothed. Ace and Sabo had pulled me back , they now had somekind of poles in theyre hands. I saw old man look at Sabo and Ace then to me , i looked back at him.

" What is your name child " He asked

I moved little closer , he bent down on his knees. I looked at him curiously , then i walked past Ace and Sabo who looked at me curiosly what i was gonna do.

" I don't know .. " I anwsered at him when i was standing front of him

He then smirked and ruffled my white hair, i looked up at him wierdly.

" Your name is from now on Ayaka and your my Grandaughter " H said smirking still at me 

I was shocked , he didn't even know me and hour and now im already his grandaughter. I heard Luffy cheer behinde us , i looked up at the old man whose hand was still in my head.

" Jiji .. " I tryed to say the name

" Yeah just like that kid ! Now you are gonna become a good Marine ! " He said smirking

Something clicked again in my mind , i knew somehow the word but i didn't know what i meaned. Then in my mind came another word.

* _Pirate *_

" No way Jiji , i'm gonna be King of Pirates ! " I heard luffy yell

Jiji looked up to Luffy , no more smirk on his face. He looked scary , he stood up and hit Luffy in the head so hard that he falled on the floor head first. Ace and Sabo were trying to sneak on the door but jiji saw them too and hit them on the head. He started lecture all three of them.

" We are gonna be pirates ! we are gonna be free ! " I heard Luffy yell , Ace and Sabo nodding.

And because of that they got hit on the head again ...

" Aya ! which one you are gonna be ? Pirate or Marine " Jiji asked from me

All atention turned to me , i looked at jiji to Luffy , Ace and Sabo. I thought for a while.

" I don't know what Pirates and Marines are ... " i said

" Glad you asked aya " Jiji said loudly , then he started to drag me somewhere leaving luffy and others behinde.

**Time skip.**

Jiji had explained everything (**he actually speaked too nicely about pirates ... evne if he hates them) **

" i still don't know which i wanna be Jiji " I said

Jiji smiled at me and ruffled my hair ,i felt actually comfort with Jiji , Luffy , Ace , Sabo and others.

" It's okay , as long as you come strong and you are happy. But i would like you to become Marine " He said.

" Hey jiji , what do you know about Devil Fruits " I asked and got a questionly stare

" Why are you asking " Jiji asked back

" I think i have one , when i had just woken up Luffy hugged me and stretched around me. After that we went to eat , i saw luffu stretch his hand again and i just playfully tried too. then my hand stretched too." i explained to Jiji

" Could you have Kopi Kopi no mi " Jiji asked

" That maybe , i heard voice say something like that " I said out loud

" In your head ? What kind of voice " Jiji asked again

" It was calm and it was mans voice " i said

Jijis eyes widened , then he bent down on my level and looked in my eyes. Suddenly his eyes widened at the size of plates. I looked at him wierdly , then Jiji took something from his pocket. A bandana , white one.

" From this point , i will train you to be able to run , walk or do anything blind. Aya i don't want you to show your eyes anyone else than Luffy,Ace,Sabo and Dadan and her people. Now i believe that you are tired , take this with you and go to sleep , see you tomorow at sunrise right here. We will start your training. " Jiji explained

I nodded and took the bandana , exited. i wanted to become stronger actually, i wanted to save Luffy, Ace and Sabo someday just like they have saved me. They are like brothers to me , a family like Jiji is.

When i arrived at the house , i was welcomed with hugs from Luffy and Sabo. Ace was looking next to them with smirk plasted on his face.

**Time skip**

When Luffy, Ace and Sabo were sleeping , i dicided that i would go outside try walking with my bandana. I was now standing little bit away from the house , i put the bandana over my eyes. It covered my eyes fully , when i opened them. I could see but not fully , i could see the trees and that it was dark. But i couldn't see 100 prosent same than with my eyes not covered. I tried to walk , run and jump. Well when i was running i tripped couple times becuase i didn't look down on my legs. But it went actually well , i decided to go back to sleep.

I walked inside with my bandana on and went carefully the stairs up still the white bandana on my eyes. The fabric wasn't so thin but it was enough thin so no one could see my eyes.

I finally got in our room , Luffy , Ace and Sabo were all sleeping some of them loudly..

I went to lie down on my place , i took my bandana off and closed my eyes.

I falled asleep right away

**At the sunrise**

I arrived at the same place where me and Garp went first , the place was a cliff. There was sea below us and the jungle was behinde us. I looked at the sunrise or at least tried , i had my bandana on my eyes the whole time i walked here.

Let's say it wasn't the easiest thing to do , i tripped on rocks and many annoying things. But my hard work had it good sides , it was beautifull here.

I sitted down and closed my eyes. i started to listen what happened around me , i heard some birds chirp and some wild animals roar. Then i heard big footsteps coming towards me , i knew it was Garp.

I waited him to come , then suddenly something hit me in the head and i yelped from the pain. I looked up to person who hit me , i saw through my bandana that he had big wood stick at his hand. He was smirking dangerously.

Suddenly Garp came towards me again , the wood stick rised high in the air. I quickly moved my body to the side , stick went couple of inch away from my head.

Garp quickly started to swing the stick around fast , i dodged and dodged. Suddenly Garp had found somewhere second stick and i don't know where the hell did he get it. He was coming towards me , no escaping route at least from the sides , suddenly my body moved on it's own. It felt like the ground pulled my upperbody and back towards it ,i felt that my legs pushed me up in the i saw the ground only couple of seconds then i was standing couple of feets away from Garp

Garps eyes were wide , i think mines' was too. I just did a backflip ...

Well my back hurt slightly i think it cracked , i was breathing hard. I looked over garp who was thinking something , then he suddenly turned around and walked towards a big tree. I shivered and tought that he was going to do something crazy , then i noticed a back bag. He pulled out a huge book , then turned and walked towards me again.

" Here brat , you should read it. Maybe you see a familiar Devils Fruit. "Jiji said giving me a huge book.

The book was old and brown , it has been read a lot the top of it was the top of the book read "Devils fruit's ". I smiled and hugged Jiji.

" Arigato Jiji ! " I said while hugging him tight

I felt Jiji lift me up in the air on his shoulders , he was laughing again the laugh of his. He turned towards the woods and started to walk towards Dadan's house. Garp was whistling while he was walking , i looked around me. The jungle was huge !

Finally we arrived to the Dadans house , Jiji set me down and went to open the door. I walked behinde him ,i walked upstairs to my ,Luffy , Ace and Sabo's room. When i arrived there three of them were awake and they noticed me , i got one huge group hug without Ace. I laughed and hugged Luffy and Sabo back.

We left together hunt for breakfast , Luffy and Sabo left before me and Ace. I put my book next to my bed and looked over Ace who had two metal poles in his hands , other he threw to me. I smiled at him and saw Ace smile faintly towards me.

We both started to run to catch up to Luffy and Sabo , i pushed Ace on our way to bushes. I started to laugh and looked behinde me to see Ace running to catch me and looking furious. I laughed more and started to run faster towards the river. When we reached the river Ace pushed me into it , but i pulled him with me. We both were wet , suddenly we both started to laugh.  
This is the place where i feel like i belong


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi my readers , i'm feeling like i'm in fire. I have so many ideas and all :33 reviews please.**

After 2 year Garps pov.

The little girl Aya , she had become so much stronger. She can fight well , she fights with her legs rarely with her fists. When it's only necessary , we found out about her Devils fruit. Kopi Kopi no mi , it was bit different than what it did read on the book i gave her.

In the book it read that Kopi Kopi no Mi user had to get hit by other Devils fruit user , she only had to touch the person. But it didn't mean that other Devils Fruit users couldn't touch her and she would copyed the powers. No , she only could copy the power if she wanted to.

Well anyway she had learned some of the Rokushiki martial art styles , she can use Tekkai and Geppo.  
She doesen't need to use Soru usually , she has gaines a fast speed only with running and my training. She has become really supple , the wierdest thing is that she's like more naturally supple.

Her mind is very hard to get through when she wants it to be , she is smart. She learned everything about Devils Fruits , Rokushiki and many other things. She was an unnormal child , anyone could see it. She was strong and calm when she needed , but she could be fun and crazy when she wanted to be. But boy did she had a apetit , she was like luffy # 2.

She and Ace had become closer than with Luffy and Sabo , but still she cared about them like little brothers. She was like big sister to all three of them , Dadan seemed to like her. She just didn't dare to say it.

But Aya was really going to be really beautifull woman **( As a Jiji way ! ) **her white hair has become longer , now it was almost on her chest. She keeped it in ponytail when she was training , but usually it was open when she wasn't training.

She was wearing bandana always , at beginning Luffy , Ace and Sabo had asked about it from her. She explained to them about it , they understood and helped her to get used to it. They made her run with them at the jungle and everything else , i had teached her littlebit Haki to help her. That was the hardest part actually on her training if we don't count Rokushiki.

Rokushiki was hard to teach because i didn't know anyone who could do it or anyone who i trusted but she was determined to learn it. She had become a long jorney.

Oh and the Voice in her head which helped her usually when we trained , or atleast when she mentioned that it talked to her again. She has to find about it herself , at the time.

All of them has rough time , i heard that the Sabo got tooken by someone. I wish they will be alright , all four of them..

They are the Family i have left ...

**Aya's pov.**

I was lying down on the hard floor in Dadans house , in my mind everything was black. I didn't know what to do anymore or what will happen , i looked on my left there were bandits sitting front of the door looking like they will cry at any minute.

On my right side was luffy , he was snuggling on my side and crying hard. I wish i would do something to help them.

Sabo was taken by Bluejam and to his father , he wouldn't come back anymore. We were surounded by fire together by Bluejam and couple of his crew members , we were fighting. They go Me , Luffy and Ace , they were going to kill us. I was wounded at my stomach and my legs were slightly burned , i had tried to kick the burning wood and other things away. The stomach wound was from protecting Luffy who was almost killed by sword from one of the Bluejam pirates , which i killed right after he had hit me because i was furious about from trying to kill luffy.

Well here we are , Me and Luffy were taken back to Dadan's house when they arrived. Ace and Dadan stayed back there to let us escape and to beat Bluejam who was left to standing from Aces' Haki.

When we arrived to Dadan's house , i was first to be treated from my wound and burns. Then Luffy was checked , when there wasn't anything big he had found safe place next to me and started crying.

We have waited for a while , suddenly one of bandits comes through the door looking about to cry.

" Theyr back ! Ace and Dadan are back ! " He yelled

Then from like a magic trick everybody looked happier than minute ago , even luffy had sit up. Me myself had started to sit up and i was starting to smile.

When we made it to the door through the bandits **( from the help of luffy )** we saw Ace carrying Dadan biggyback style , Dadan was seriously hurt. We made room for to carry Dadan inside , Magra started to treat Dadan right away because of her bad wounds. Me and Luffy went to Ace who had not so much hurt.

He was changin his shirt when Luffy had jumped on him , i was limping behinde Luffy to reach Ace. When Luffy had hugged Ace he had started to cry more than before and now he was crying from happines. Ace hit Luffy on the head because he was crying and that not being manly or something , then Ace noticed me and turned to my direction.

I smiled and limped to them , suddenly i felt pair of hands hug me tightly. I looked up to see it was Ace who had tears on his eyes , i smiled at him and hugged him back.

After our little hug Ace swept his tears away before anyone could see them , then i felt another hand hug me and looked down on to Luffys big eyes to see he was hugging both me and Ace. I smiled at him and hugged back.

After a while , Me , Ace and Luffy went to bed to our good needed rest. at that night Luffy slept between me and Ace hugging both of us.

**Next day evening Aya's pov.**

We were doing our own things and Dadan could finally walk , suddenly all Dogra came back.

" S-SABO IS ... SABO IS DEAD ! " He said crying and yelling.

Then everything went totally in my mind black , i falled on my knees and looked forward in the space. I heard Luffys crying , Dadan's and Ace's yelling. I just was there but i didn't know what to do.

I don't know how long i was there , but i felt huge hand on my shoulder. I looked up to the person to fnd it be Dadan , she looked me with sad eyes. I looked back at her with pleading eyes , wishing that it would be some sick joke ...

Dadan shaked her head , then everything came crashing down on me. I started slowly cry and hugged Dadan , she hugged me back. I was just crying and crying , i just wish that everything would have been some sick joke...

It wasn't , Sabo was dead and we couldn't do anything on it. I stopped crying and my eyes felt dry , i felt Dadan lift me up in her arms and carry me somewhere. When we stopped i realiced that we were on our room , she laid me out on my place and placed the cover over me.

" Hey ... Dadan " I said with small voice

She looked over me and sitted down.

" What is it " She asked

" What if i would remember everything i had forgotten and i would have to leave , would you guys cry like this " i asked

" We would , all of us. You are a part of our family , To Ace to Luffy and to rest of us. We would try to stop you from leaving , why would you ask so stupid question " She said while caresing my head

" Then i don't want to leave you guys ever again , without my own will " I said while closing my eyes and welcoming the sleep.

**After 5 years Ace's pov.**

After three years of training i was ready , ready to set sail to the sea. Our first months after Sabo's death were hard , but i got through them with Luffy's and Aya's help.

Today was the day i was going to leave this island and to head towards the sea's , but i wasn't going alone. Aya was coming with me.

We have become really close , all three of us. To me and Luffy , Aya was a big sister to us. She took care of us , even if she is sometimes serious. She is fun as hell ! We always eat so much food and all , even once we got drunk ! Well thats stroy to someother time.

I was waiting for Aya with out little ship on the beach , She was saying By By to Dadan. She and Dadan had become really close when Sabo died. Dadan was like a mother to her , Garp visited often and trained Luffy and Me , he trained Mira alone. Mira was strong but wasn't as such a strong as i.

**Aya's pov. **

I was standing outside the door which lead me to Dadan's house , i came to say goodbye to them. It was Ace and My time to leave , i didn't wanna leave with out goodbye. We have Grown into a close family like persons.

These years have been good to me , My body had gotten the height of 169 cm. My chest had grown from nothing to D or bigger one , My legs were long and trained. My hair was down to my stomach but i put it up to ponytail or let it be free. It had become so beautifully white.

I was wearing a black shoes , ligt blue jeans , sky blue bandeau with zip in front.

I opened the door , i saw Dadan sitting in the chair next to table. She was drinking something , the other bandits where there too. Dadan turned her look on my direction , i smiled at her warmly and walked towards her.

" It's my time to leave with Ace , Dadan " I said while smiling

" See if i care ! Now i can have more food for myself when you two big mouths are gone " She said while she turned her look back to her cup.

I smiled more , this was her meaning that she was going to miss us . I walked behinde her and hugged her , i felt her straight her back and turn around to look at me.

" I'm gonna miss you Dadan " I said while trying to hold my tears.

She hugged me back tightly , i felt something wet hit my shoulder. I looked up and saw that Dadan was crying.

" You brat ... you are like daughter to me , please be careful. You are always welcome here with Ace , i'm gonna miss you too so much " She said while crying.

I smiled and hugged her more tightly , we stayed in that position for couple minutes. Then i let go and so did she , i smiled warmly to them and turned to walk away.

" See you guys again ! " I said while i lifted my hand up and started to run , i heard Dadan starting to cry.

I run the whole way to My and Ace's little ship , Ace was standing there waiting for me. He was wearing yellow open -front shirt , black shoes , blakc knee-shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt , and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He was wearing too his other belt which i gave him , it was belt with a large 'A' on the silver buckle over his right hip.

He was smiling largely , he was really exited about this day. We both were , we have waited and trained for this day. My Rokushiki has gone on the other level , i could move slightly on Tekkai. My Geppo was really useful , i read about a move Sky walk **( Yeah it's Sanjis move , i will litle bit steal it for aya ^u^ but It's Sanjis move so ) **learning of it was harder than i tought but i made it.

I can use Soru too but i use it only when needed , my legs has gotten really strong and i'm naturally faster than ever. The voice in my head is called Mitsuo **( Shining man XDD ) **, he talked me couple of times and came to my dreams. He was somekind of Phoenix Demon , he didn't tell me much but he said i was born with him. He was sometimes annoying but he was huge help in my training .

Anyway , we left the beach getting goodbyes from people of the village and luffy, I'm gonna miss him so much.

**Time skip 4 months Ace's pov ( yes i'm too lazy to write this fic so long and i'm not sure how long ace was pirate so now they will say hi to shanks ! )**

We were walking on the winter island , there wasn't people and there was huge mountain which we were now walking up.

We were going to say hello to Akagami shanks , I and Aya were going to say thanks to him from saving our little brother. Aya was behinde us , she was looking around and well she was going to become later.

I'm sure she can find us with her Haki.

We arrived on a cave where we could see people many of them.

" Spade Pirates , the infamous super rookie came to say hello to me ? " said Shanks while raising his sword and was ready to fight us

I quickly lifted my hands showing that i didn't have any weapons.

" it's not what your thinking , My brother has always talked you as a lifesaver so i came to say thank you " I said while moving my hands.

" Your Luffy's brother !? I didn't know he had one , Great i'm glad to meet you. Tell me about yourself , Let's have banquet ! " I heard him yell and heard sheering , i guess they keep partys all the time.

They put the fire on and somewhere we got lots of food , then we got sake. People were talking around with everyone , i was talking with shanks and two other guys were listening.

I was wondering where Aya was , i sihed and turned to our first mate

" Oi Mike , Can you go see if you could see Aya outside " I asked him while i turned my attention to him from shanks,

" Okay " I heard him say and sit up

" Aya ? " I heard shanks ask

" She is mine and Luffy's big sister , she was coming behinde us. She is the other captain with me and .. " I was saying but i was stopped by a voice

" Oi Ace i can talk myself if you don't mind " I heard Aya say

Everybody turned their attention to the caves other end , there was standing Aya with her blakc jacket and her white hair moving with the wind.

" I'm Portgas. , i'm know as a speed Aya " She said while walking towards us , she bent down on her knees behinde me and i was sweating.

Then i felt a huge hit on my head and quickly bent my head down from the pain.

" Ya baka , do you think i'm so stupid that you have to get someone get me huh ! " She said.

I heard snickers around us , then she turned her gaze towards shanks. They were looking each other when Aya smirked and extended her hand.

" You must be Shanks , right ? My little brother talked really high about you , thank you for looking after him " She siad while shanks started to smirked and he shaked Ayas hand.

" Mmm .. no broblem " He said

We talked a lot of things , then someone called Yasopp asked a question that took even Aya quiet.

" Why do you wear Bandana over you eyes Aya " He asked

Both of us froze , Aya was sweating slightly. I saw shanks look us closely , then Aya did something i didn't believe she would do. She sighed and took of her bandana , first she keep her eyes closed. Then she opened them , they were too beautifull to be real. They were so beautifully blue that they weren't from this world.

I heard many people took breath , then something wierd happened. Shanks came closer and extended his hand and put it on Ayas cheek , Aya lokeed at him with wide eyes. She was scared , i could see it on her eyes. She was scared that they would reject her.

" They are beautiful "

Those words made Aya and me more shocked , no one ever had said so to Aya. Expect me , Luffy and Sabo. No one ever had seen them because Aya was scared , and she keep it on her eyes for her own safety.

I saw something that i haven't seen for a while , Aya was crying from happines. Shanks looked now shocked so were others. She was crying so beautifully , then Shanks hugged her. She hugged him back and cried.

**Aya's pov.**

i was happy , someone said my eyes were bautiful. Someone accepted me as a human , i hugged him. He was warm and smelled something that made me relax, i let go after a while , i was going to wipe my tears away but shanks beated me at it. I smiled at him , all of them were grinning. No one was looking at me like a monster. Now i knew that there was hope that i would be accepted at this world, i was so happy. We contiuned partying without my bandana , it was so fun and all. We singed with Ace and others . we had so much fun.

But there couldn't always be fun , it had to be battle sometimes. Now we had to face the one we have waited ...

Whitebeard

**Here is the end of this chapter , next chapter is Jimbei and Whitebeard battle ! wait for it , i will try to write it today.**

Reviews for us :33

I don't own the One piece Just my Oc 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again ! i am here again , here is our battle ! wohooo ! i don't own One piece just my Oc**

Side storie when Aya's and Ace's bountys came , peoples reactions and all.

At marineford.

" Sengoku-san ! Take a look at this sir ! " Yelled no name marine soldier who was runnign after Sengoku the Fleet Admiral

" What is it soldier " he asked

" Here are the two big bounties that just came ! " He yelled while giving him two bounties

" Portgas. and Portgas. !? Where did these two 'D's come from !? " He asked furiously , at the first bountie there was Mna with black hair surrounded by fire , the other one had white haired woman whose beauty could be compared to Boa hancocks. In the picture she was in the air her legs were on two marine officers head knocking them down.

These two would be huge broblme , they had declined the Shichibukai request.

**Somewhere else at Marineford**

" Those two went and came Pirates ! " Garp yelled

He was worried that both of their secrets were found out ! Those two would be in huge danger , they had so huge bounties already !

**At new world in Moby dick**

" Pops , here are two new high bounties " Said a man with brown pompadour hairstyle

" So young have such a hurry , so them to me " Said huge man with white mustache

" Portgas. and Portgas. , both have huge bounties and they look strong. Other one looks like to have a Devils fruit " Said brown haired man

" Gurarara... Those two declined the shickhibukai offer , looks like they are after my head. Two captain on one ship , Maybe family members. Girl doesen't look like boy at all. But she looks little older , maybe big sister and little brother ... Gurarara ! " Laughed the huge man

" Pops " Was heard a voice in the door

" Come on inside " Said the huge man

" I heard your laughter , what is so fun ? " Asked the blond man who stepped inside

" Look at these two Pirates " Said the huge man giving the blond one the bountie posters

" Portgas , Family members maybe ? Fire fist and Speed , captains of spade pirates. After your head , yoi. Wierd people , but gotta say the woman is conspicuous., yoi " Said the blond man

" Gurarara , looks like we gotta say hello to them "

**Aya's pov.**

We came to this island , there was lots of tree. but something was still wierd , i closed my eyes and sended a little bit of my Kenbunshoku Haki. My eyes opened quickly , i sensed Ace nad others then there was another precense. Strong one , Ace was strong but i don't know could he figth this one alone.

I runned through the forest moving out of the way of trees , when i finally found them i have come to an square. There was our crew members , then there was Ace. I looked ahead from Ace , There was huge man or should i say Fishman. i recognized him as a warlord , he wasn't some joke.

I quickly runned next to Ace , looking like a plurr to normal humans. I aperead on his left side , both were on the battlestand , then Fishmans attention turned to me so as Ace's

" Aya ! Go away , this isn't some play ! He is strong , i can handle it ! " He yelled at me

I smacked him in the head , returning to my battle stand as he falled on the ground head first.

" Urusai Ace , I know he is strong. He is Jinbei the Warlord , we fight together or no one fights him !" I yelled at him as i kept my look in Jimbei.

I saw that he was looking at me closely , he was eyeing my Bandana and my legs. I moved first , as my speed i made it front of his face in couple of seconds. His eyes widened as i lifted my leg in the air and smashed it into his head making him skip backwards.

I landed on the ground again on my battlestand , Ace came next to me his fire already on his shoulders and hands. I looked over where Jimbei landed , he had went to the other side of the field. He had landed on a tree which had knocked down.

He stood up and took his stance , he moved. I gotta say this , he wasn't slow even if he was big size , he apheared front of both of us. He hitted the air just stopping before hitting Ace's head , then suddenly water came somewhere and pushed both of us backwards knocking air out of us.

I landed on my but , but stood up quickly. Ace was up already and was attacking at Jinbei , i runned towards them. Ace was knocked backwards as i jumped in the air and kicked Ace on the stomach to get more power , i kicked jinbei at his stomach but he had noticed me and hitted me in the head.

The fight had contiuned already three days and i had wounds on my hands ,stomach and legs. I was standing front of Jinbei , Ace was knocked down couple of meters away from me. I was out of breath , Jinbei attacked me with fast speed. I wasn't going to dodge that if i didn't use it ...

i lifted my hands front of me to dodge the punch ..

" **TEKKAI **" I yelled as i felt my muscels hard in my body , then the punchs came. I dodged it but it was really strong , i got knocked down onto my but. i was breathing hard already.

" You know about Rokushiki ... You are strong girly. But still i can't let you hurt Whitebeard " He said

I stood up and runned towards him , i tried to kick his side. He dodged it , i lifted my other leg turning my body in the air and hitting his shoulder making him hiss from pain. I smirked as i langed on my knees , he tried to hit me but i was fast enough to jump in the air and land on his hand and run toward his head. I kicked him hard in the face , he was already bleeding from the face and almost everywhere on his body.

He had burn marks on his body from Ace and many of the wounds were from Ace. I had made damage too , i had broken his nose and made many wounds on him with my kicks and all.

i charged him again , so was he. We both raised our fists as i jumped in the air to hit his face

Fist raised ...

We were closer each other

Such a power could be felt in those punchs ...

Then it hit us both

I was knocked backwards as everything started to turn black

Last thing i saw was Ace's worried face

He yelled someone to come and get me

I was lifted in someones arms

I was carried away as black surrounded me...

**After 2 days Aya's pov.**

I woke up slowly , i heard someone yelling. I wasn't sure but everything was plurry , i closed my eyes and opened them again. Then i remembered that i had bandana on my eyes , i looked around me seeing i was on someones back. I was on our first mates back , i looked around to Ace and to Fishman. I saw Fishman being carried away by someone who had tattooes on their back , then i recognized them

Whitebeard pirates , i looked quickly around to Ace. Then i saw huge ship that looked like whale , i looked around trying to still found Ace.

Then i saw it , A fire wall couple meters away from us. Ace was fighting Whitebeard himself...

Then i got it , everybody were yelling for Ace's name. I panicked and tried to get down , our first mate noticed that i was awake.

" Aya-san , don't move. your badly hurt , be bandaged your wounds which you got from fight of warlord. You were knocked down two days and in that time Ace beated him , then the Whitebeard pirates arrived. Ace told us to run with you , when we said we don't he made the fire wall from no one to enter his fight. " He said

I was shocked , Ace that baka was fighting that man alone. The stronges man in the world.

" Let me down , i don't care if my wounds are bad. He won't made it if he fights alone , if Whitebeard is here. So are all the 16 division commanders , you guys run now ! i will go help Ace ! " I said

As soon as i said that i felt something that made me scared , Ace collapsed and he was weak the fire dissapheared . Whitebeard was on his knees front of him his hand was front of Ace's

" YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ! " Ace suddenly yelled as he collapsed on the ground

" A-Ace ... ACEEE ! " i yelled as loud as i could , i jumped down from Mike's back

I started to run towards them , i was furious ...

Ace was down becuase of that man , i runned faster...

" ACE DAMMIT GET UP ! IF YOU DON'T STAND UP NOW I WILL FUCKING MAKE YOU ! " I yelled as loud as i could

Whitebeard was now looking at me , then something apheared behinde him...

All 16 division commanders , i halted for a minute then turned towards our crew. They looked frightened.

" YOU GUYS RUN ! YOU WON'T MAKE IT IF YOU STAY , I WILL TRY TO GET ACE ! " i yelled to them.

I turned my attention back to the commanders , they were all smirking. i turned my attention back to Ace who was lying down on the ground not moving.

I started run fast as i could , i went towards Ace. I was almost there when a large man but not as large as Whitebeard came front of me, i halted and saw that his fist was raised up in the air. The wierdest part was that his arm was suddenly turning into a diamond.

I recognized him as a 3 division commander Diamond Jozu , he was fast evne if he was large sized. I had to be careful. I didn't know would the other commanders attack so i let out my Kenbunshoku Haki.

Suddenly he was right infront of me his fist raised up , my only chance was Tekkai .. I raised my hands in front of me to dodge

"**TEKKAI ! **" I yelled as i felt familiar of my muscels hardening

Then the hit came , i flew bacwards. My wounds hurt so damm much ...

I sit up quickly , when i looked up i just didn't saw one commander. there was four more of them , There was someone blond , one brown haired with pompadour hairstyle , man who was dressed as a female and he had guns ,then there was man with two blades.

I recognized them all ...

Marco the phoenix 1st division commander , Thatch the 4th division commander , Izo 16th division commander and Flower sword Vista 5th divison commander.

I couldn't take them all on ..

expect if i used it ...

Jozu guys powers could be useful ...

i stood up quickly as i could and jumped backwards. All five of them were smirking ,i coughed couple of times in my hand. I started to run quickly , i dodged Vistas blades izo guys bullets , Thatch blade and then i saw my target.

I extended my hand forward , i hit him in the chest.

* _Kopi kopi no power * _

I tought as i felt the warm feeling go around my body , then i was knocked backwards again by someone expect Jozu. I looked up to see it was Marco , he had turned his hand on flames which looked like wings.

I stood up and runned towards them again , i raised my leg as Vista came towards me with his sword. Then i activated it , Jozus diamond power. My leg turned into a diamong as it clashed with Vistas blades , i tryed to over power him. His eyes widened as i found it perfect opportunity to kick him back , i sended him couple meters away from me. I was breathing hard , i was getting to my point. I had to make it quick ..

" H-How did she .. ?! " I heard someone say

" Devils fruit , yoi " i heard another voice

I looked over where Ace was , i saw that someone was going to move him. Then everything stopped in me , no one touched Ace ...

I made a promised to Ace , i won't let it down. I moved my hands behinde my head in the bandana , i started opening it. This was my last chance , i would only let him give some of his power ...

The bandana fell ...

I opened my eyes , i heard casps. I looked around me.

_* Oi Mitsuo , i need your help ... not too much but at least so i would made it to Ace*  
* __Brat , you are asking again help from me. Fine but you have to give something back to me from this*_

My eyes widened , i felt the power enter me. Something was happening in my eyes it felt warm and it tickled.

I looked forward only to see all division commanders now around me , they had raised their weapon and they were looking at me closely. Only thing i just needed to get past them. I smirked and bent down little bit , then i started to move. I dodged theyr attack , but somehow they got me again surrounded. I cursed as i realiced that i could use Geppo ...

"**Geppo ! **" I said as i started to jump in the air away from them at fast speed

I felt like i was flying , i moved quickly towards Ace

" She can use Rokushiki !? "

" Geppo and Tekkai ! "

" Whats with her eyes ! "

" She is really fast ! "

" She is like flying !? "

Something was coming below me , i felt it. I turned my attention when something kicked me backwards , it was the 1st division commander Marco the Phoenix. I cursed as i saw that he had turned his hand on wings.

*****_mitsuo .. *_

_*Fine* _

I felt something warm go into my arms , then i felt it. A fire like warmness in my arms , i looked my arms to see at them red fire and wings like Marco guys. I smirked as i looked at him , he was looking at me wide eyes. I knew i couldn't keep it up long , my body was in it's limit. Suddenly something hit me in the stomach making me flew backwards couple meters and cough blood or some liquid , i was breathing harder and something was bleeding on my head makin me close my left eye.

" You are full of surprises , yoi " i heard someone say behinde me

My eyes widened as i recognized the voice , i let the fire fall from my hands making me drop towards the ground. I was breathing hard , i quickly used Geppo. Now i was close to Ace , i started go quickly not wanting the blond guy reach me. I reached Ace, then something wierd happened

I lost control , i felt blood fall from my arms , legs , stomach , head. I had used too much my powers , i fell to my knees.

" A-Ace ... " I said quietly trying to reach him  
I coughed more blood , i smiled weakly. I hope Ace will at least make it , i don't think i can make it...

I was too weak to face them , all division commanders ...

Am i a big Baka now ...

I heard yelling around me

I felt someone shake me , then they turned me around

I saw the blond guy and the brown haired wierd hairstyle guy ..

They looked worried ...

I wonder why

We are enemies ...

" Oi stay awake , yoi ! " I heard the blond one say

" Stay awake girly ! " Said the brown haired one

I smiled and coughed more

Then everything went black

_* Baka kid , now you did it... you used too much power. Now i have to heal you *_

**Ace's pov after 2 days.**

I was waking up from my darkness slowly , i opened my eyes and looked up to unknown ceiling. I didn't know how long i was asleep and where i was, i didn't know where Aya was. I got feeling that she wasn't in her best condition.

I sit up quickly , i looked around to see that i was in a small storage oom. I heard voice of sea and smelt the sea, i got the bad feeling again. I stood up quickly and headed to the door , what i saw wasn't our ship..

It was Whitebeards ship ..

We got captured or at least i got myself captured

I sitted down on the deck resting my back on the railing , i was clutching my head. Where was Aya , is she alraight ...

" Hey ! I'm commander of fourth Divison ... Thatch ! since you are joining our crew , i think we should be friends " said the man called thatch , he sitted down on the railing his left leg crossed over the right one

" Shut up ! " I yelled at him

" Woke up in a bad mood , oh yeah. You wanna know what happened after you passed out " He asked

I looked up to him curiously , maybe i would hear about Aya.

" The Girl from your crew , isn't she a second captain. Well she tried to reach you , she fighted all of us commanders i mean. She copied Jozu's devils fruit , she used Geppo and Tekkai. Then she took her Bandana off , well i gotta say she got one hell of a beautiful eyes. Then she used somekind of power , she turned her hands in a flaming wings like Marco our 1st division commander . Then she sudddenly started to bleed , me and Marco tried to get her stay awake but she fell uncounsious " He said

" Where is she now , can you take me to her ?! " I asked as i sit up quickly

" Sure , she is at the medical room sleeping is she hasn't woke up " He said and came down from the railing.

We started to walk towards medical room , everybody who went past to us waved to thatch and then looked at me.

When we arrived at the medical room , we heard some noices. I was going to open the door but was kicked back by someones leg.

**Aya's pov.**

I slowly reached my concsious , i opened my eyes i didn't recognize the cealing or anything around me. I smelled sea and heard the sea gulls. I sitted up slowly ,i noticed i was hooked up on some machine. i think it was the heart machine, it ripped it off. It made some wierd noice but i pressed the off button making it quiet , i stood up from the bed carefully. i walked towards the door , i hitted things on my way making ruckuss. Luckilly there was no one in the room , as i was going to open the door i sensed familiar presence.

I guess i should give him a surprise , i was angry at him. I skipped couple steps backwas , i took some speed and jumped through the door my legs rised up. I felt myself to hit bullseye , right on the head. We skipped couple meters on the deck making everybodys eyes on us , i moved one leg next to Ace's head the other one still top of his head pushing it harder on his head

" Ace ... " i said dangerously making and killing aura rise from me. 

I felt Ace try to escape under me faster , then suddenly he turned into a fire and disapheared couple meters away from me. He started to run fastly away from me , I glared where he was going.

I runned behinde him , i was closing into him. Then someone came front of me , someone large. I hit my head in his chest , i falled on the ground clutching my head

" Dammit , why the hell me ! " I said as i sit up

I looked up to find Jozu , i freezed and stood up quickly and contiuned my running past him.

" Ace come back here ! i will beat the crap out of you just wait ! " I yelled

I heard snickers around us , we runned stairs down on the main deck. Ace started to climb on the main mast , i used Geppo to go after him. When i reached him , he was at the top. Now he couldn't run away from me.

i kicked towards his side , we were both balancing on the yard. If we falled there was water or deck , and no way in hell i would fall in the water. I heard people were yelling at us and some of them were laughing.

I kicked him again and he moved , he tried to hit me. I moved forward quickly fist raisen , i hit his face making both of us skip forward or in aces point backwards.

We both realiced too late , we were falling towards the sea

"ACE THIS IS YOUR FAULT ! YOU PAY MY NEXT DRINKIN TIME ! " i yelled before we hit the water

I fetl all my powers left as we hit the water

**Marco's pov.**

We were working around the main deck as Ace came running from somewhere , Aya came right behinde him looking furious. She was trying to hit or kick Ace when she got a chance , all of us were laughing how childish those two were even pops was laughing.

Then Ace jumped up to the main mast up to the uppest yard , Aya came behinde him using Geppo. Then they started to fight each other up there , when Aya got hit to Ace's face both of them were sent to towards the sea

"ACE THIS IS YOUR FAULT ! YOU PAY MY NEXT DRINKIN TIME ! " i heard Aya yell before both of them hit the water

" Go someone save them before both of them drown , both are Devils fruit users " i said

Namur jumped to save them , so went couple of other crewmates. I sighed and rubbed my head , i turned my attention to pops

" So what do you think " I asked from him

"At least they are lively people , good to see that the girl is getting better " Pops said.

" YOU DAMM UGLY FACE COME HERE , I WILL BEAT YOUR FACE AGAIN ! YOU WILL NOT GET FOOD FOR 2 MONTHS ! "

" URUSAI ! WHO HAS THE UGLY FACE HERE ! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE ANY SAKE FOR YEAR ! "

" HUH WE WILL SEE THAT YA FLAME BRAIN ! "

" FLAME BRAIN !1? CAN'T THINK ANY BETTER , WELL YOUR AN UGLY BITCH ! "

We all sweat dropped , doesen't anything keep them quiet. Sudenly Ace flew over the railing on the deck , he was trying to get up fast but was smashed back to the deck by two legs. Those two legs moved up and down hitting Ace again on the head knocking him out.

Suddenly someone lifted her in the air , i saw it was Thatch. I sighed and walked over Ace , i poked him. Then i looked over the girl Aya , she was struckling on Thatch hold.

I sighed ...

Here comes the new headache... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo minna , how are ya ! sorry that i haven't posted for a while , here we go ! i don't own One piece just my oc Aya**

Night at moby dick mira's pov.

I was sitting top of the mast , it was beautiful night. Ace was sleeping somewhere or trying to kill Whitebeard , i had thinked about it and didn't get any good idea yet.

I was just sitting there and looking at the stars , my bandana was off. I had panicked after me and Ace stopped fighting and went to find it.

I sighed and looked down on the deck , there was night watchers walkign around. But i guess in so ninja that they didn't see me ^^

Then i noticed Ace , he was going towards old mans room and how do i know its his room. Well i heard the loud snoring , i looked what he was doing. He went inside his room , after couple minutes he flew back his nose bleeding and old man snoring.

I laughed quietly , i smiled and looked back to stars.

" Having good time " I heard a cocky voice behinde me

I almost falled off from my place , i turned my face towards the voice and saw the blond commander

" What do you want pineapple " I asked smirking and reaching over my bandana putting it on

" Oi i'm not pineapple ! and why do you put that bandana over your eyes ? you eyes are beautiful " He said

I looked at him. Again , in my life my eyes were said beautiful. Not ugly , no monster eyes or something like that. What was wrong with these people , didn't they have any mind in they're head.

" My eyes are not beautiful , they are sign the demon inside me. People hate my eyes and they run away if i take the bandana off. " I said while looking at Marco

" Not everybody think like that ! We all are here like outcasts , we have faced more monsterous things than some beautfiul eyes ! " He yelled at me

I looked at him shocked , they were all outcasts. Like i was , no memory in my head. I just have those who i met , Ace and Luffy. Dadan and others , they are my family. I don't need memorys if i have my family.

I smirked , i wasn't stupid. Theyr family was here , this man had given them it. He had saved them , all of these people. I wonder if ...

No , i can't let him carrie my burder. My memorys are dangerous , if i don't know them. I'm don't know the enemy that there will be if i remember everything..

" Oi , you don't seem a bad person. Why are you after pops head with you brother ? " Marco asked

" Why , well it was Ace's idea actually and i found it exiting so here we are now. And i can't let my brother face alone the strongest man in the world, what kind of big sister i would be. " I said while i thinked Ace

" Oi you .. " He was saying before i jumped down from top of the mast making a flip and landing perfectly. I laughed at his face and runned to find Ace , i gotta check on his nose. And i quessed the question commander was going to ask.

**Marco's pov.**

The girl was different , from the other gilrls he had met. She cared about his brother deeply but same time they both fight sometimes. She was strong , but the question he had in his head...

" What is the thing inside you that makes you scared that we hate you " I asked in the air

The wind moved my hair around , i sighed. And her brother he was flame head. 

But those two together , they were like fire. Together they burned everything down that came in theyr way , just like when Ace was knocked down. She looked scared...

She looked scared that she wouldn't see Ace ever again ...

The anger in her eyes ...

Then there was those wings , those beautiful wings like his's but red. There isn't two alike Devil's fruits ...

**Back to mira's pov.**

I sighed and sitted front of Ace who was holding his nose , i smiled at him and took of his hands from his nose. I sighed , it was broken so i had to move it back to it's place.

" Hey Ace it's gonna hurt little bit , your nose is broken in some direction and i had to turn it back. Okay ? " i asked at him , he nodded back to me

I quickly turned his nose back to it's place , hearing ace's small yelps of pain. Then put some paper in ace's nose to stop the bleeding , i smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

" Don't hurt yourself too much okay " i said to him

" At least i got you to heal me up right " he said smirking , i smirked back at him.

" Let's go sleep baka " I said and walked over our punk bed , i slep in the highest one and ace on the lower one.

" Night " I heard Ace say

" Night " i said smirking

**Time skip morning Ace's pov.**

I woke up because of the sun that was shining from the window , i got up from my bed and looked at the upper one. Aya was sleeping , i smiled at her and turned to walk towards the door.

Time to get breakfast , i went to the cabinet. I sighed and quickly walked to the food and took a plate , filling it with food. I went to the corner of the room , hoping that no one would come there.

Well how damm wrong was i , once i sitted down on the bench. The guy from other day came , that thatch guy with the blond pineapple guy marco.

" Morning ! oh what happened to your nose ? " Thatch asked loudly

" Nothing to bother you " i said while eating my food quickly

" Are you gonna eat that all by yourself !? " Thatch asked

" Thatch calm down would ya , it's just a morning " i heard the guy marco say and chuckle

" Oi oi marco don't be like that " Thatch said as he sitted down next to me on the bench and marco on the other side.

" I'm saying thta you give me the headache right from the morning being that loud " he said.

I sighed and ate my food , i heard the cabinet door open. Suddenly it came really quiet , then i hear wolf whistles and yells all around the cabinet loudly. I almost chocked to my food , i looked over to the cabinet door to see what where they whistling and yelling at.

When i looked at door , i shocked. There was Aya , she had black bandeau which showed her big boobs **( Ace's oppinion as a little brother! ) **and she had long jeans which hugged he waist and showed her good figure. she still had her white bandana on her eyes.

I looked over Thatch , he was having a huge nosebleed. Then i looked over Marco who was blushing but not showing it and lookign elsewhere.

I sighed and rubbed my nose finding an headache coming to me , not Marco. Aya looked around trying to find somone , then she looked over my direction and smirked. Then she walked towards my table.

" Yo Ace , you left before i woke up. Hows your nose doing ? " She asked while i was eating again

" itrinkgdtstokau **( I think it's okay ) **" I said while my mouth full , she sighed and nodded,

" How beautiful you look today Aya-chan ! " Yelled Thatch as he jumped on Aya.

Hugging her and taking her down on the ground with his weight , that wasn't bad. Until i noticed he had his head on my sister chest , i felt Aya's aura chance dramaticly from happy to murder one. I think Marco noticed it too sweat dropping , Thatch quickly got up and runned quickly away.

Aya wasn't far away running behinde him trying to murder him , if she wouldn't have done it. I would..

I had done my eating and stood up to take my dishes away when Marco's voice stopped me

" We accept both of you , monsters or not. Still , you guys are human " Marco said

" mm " I anwsered him walking quickly away to plan my next move on old man

**Time skip aya's pov.**

We were standing behinde some wall on the main deck , Ace was looking at the old man for a good chance to hit him. Both of us had axe's in our hands , yeah this is our i don't know how much of our tries.

Suddenly Ace's runned towards Whitebeard , i waited for couple minutes when i saw him fall on the water. I runned towards Whitebeard , he saw me when i jumped in the air. He moved his fist towards me but i dodged it , but i didn't notice the other fist which hit me on the stomach knocking the air out of me.

I flew backwards towards the sea , i sighed and prepared to land on the water. But that didn't come , i felt two muscular hands catch me.

I opened looked up to my savior , it was Thatch . He was smirking at me , i sighed again. I tried to get down from his arms , suddenly he threw me on his shoulder and started to walk somewhere. I felt myself get angry ,i had my head on his back.

Well he has one good ass ...

Then i pinched both of his sides and he dropped me from his shoulder. I made a flip landing on my feet , i started to walk away.

" If someone would like to save Ace , i would be grateful " I said while smirking

I heard men laugh in the deck , someone jumped in the water. I smirked and walked towards my and Ace's room , i knew that my stomach and back were going to be hurting for a couple of days.

**Time skip again**

I was sitting on the deck resting , i had stopped trying to kill old man after fifty or sixty. Well Ace was pissed at start but i explained why i didn't wanna do it , well here i was. I knew Ace was gonna again try to kill old man.

I closed my eyes trying to sleep , if Thatch **( Usually it's Thatch ) **was going to touch me. He knew he was going to get hurt and badly.

I was relaxing perfectly.

_* it wouldn't be so bad in here , maybe this place would be the place we have been looking for. A home*_

" Oi Aya ! Watch out ! " I heard someone yell

I didn't have time to move when i felt someones weight crush on me and making both of us go through the railing and fall towards sea.

Then i saw it , black hair and freckles. Dammit Ace was dead meat after this , we both hit water. I felt my body go heavy, then i saw someone jumped in the water.

It was Thatch and someother guy , he looked like fishman. Thatch came towards me , he took hold of my hand and pulled me on his chest. He put his hands around my waist , then he started to swim back up. I saw the fishman go towards Ace

Thatch and me finally reached the surface , i was breathing hard and i coughed trying to get the water off form inside me. I felt Thatch hold onto me more tighter , actually ...

i liked being in his arms ..

He was warm...

i shaked my head trying to get the thoughts off my head , i looked around for Ace. I saw the fishman guy had saved him , i sighed from relief and smiled.

Suddenly we were jerked upwards , i turned my head back towards him only seeing his wet and shirtles chest. I blushed , he was so damm good looking. i turned my head away from his chest , trying to get rid of the blush.

We reached the deck , i started to cough again and i felt someone pat my back.I stood up and looked around me seeing people looking worried , i felt something in my heart warm. They were worried about us ...

i looked down on the floor , suddenly two hands came top of my head. I looked up to see Thatch and Marco, Thatch was still shirtless and well Marco just has his jacket to hide his chest.

Then the fish guy came with Ace on the deck , i turned towards them. Ace was conscious. I walked at them and took hold of Aces ear pullin him front of Thatch and the fishman guy , i kickd Ace's legs from under him making him fall on his knees on the floor.  
I went on my knees next to him glaring at him , he knew what he needed to do. He looked at me glaring at me more. I released my murderous aura , he started to sweat and bent his head down. I bented my head down too.

" Arigato ! " we both said at the same time.

It was silent , we looked up to see people smiling at us or wide eyes.

someone put theyr hands on our shoulders , we both looked at the person who was holding our shoulders.

It was Marco , he was smirking at us. Both of our eyes widened , i looked over Ace. He nodded , i nodded back. I smirked and turned to Marco , i took him on the headlock. I started to rub my knuckles on his head. , the thing i didn't notice...

Marco was blushing...

Because his head ...

Was top of my bigger than D cup breats...

well who cares...

I laughed and rubbed his head more , everybody started to laugh. Even Whitebeard , well i heard his laugh the loudest.

" oi let me go , yoi ! " I heard Marco yell

I laughed and let go running towards our room , i heard Ace running behinde me laughing hard. I smirked as we both arrived on our room , i opened the door and sitted down on the floor.

" Are you thinking same thing as me .. " I heard Ace ask

" If i read your exprection as well as always , Yes. " I siad back

" Would it be so bad ? " He asked

" They are all big family , other people think them just as a outcasts. " I told him

" What if they find out ? what would they do !? turn me on the marines ! " He yelled

" Would it be hard to try ! These people are different ! They are one big family ! different people and abilities ! " I yelled back at him

" You wouldn't know anything ! You are just someone who is possesed by a demon ! You haven't lived many years in scared of found out ! " He yelled

I just looked at him , then he stomped out. I took off my bandana , i went over mirror. Possesed by demon ...

does it make me demon too ...

I guess it does ... 


End file.
